


Dark Temptations

by BeniciHOE, HisAngel910



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Alpha Ben, Alpha!Ben, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Bad grades, Baz is a Bitch, Cheating, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasizing, Kissing, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Bites, Not Mated...yet, Omega Rey, Omega!Rey, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Professor solo, References to Knotting, Scenting, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Student!Rey, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vibrators, do not use conditioner as lube, professor!ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngel910/pseuds/HisAngel910
Summary: Alpha Professor Ben Solo is in a dark place on the verge of a divorce when a student brings him a sliver of light.   Unmated Omega Rey Johnson needs help and only Dr. Solo can provide it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After a spur of the moment response to a post, sweet BeniciHOE and I decided to try our hand at co-writing a delicious ABO. I hope you all enjoy!

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck!”

Ben slammed the door to his office, the walls vibrating from the force. His long legs carried him across the room with heavy steps to the cabinet under the picture window. With jerky motions he poured a snifter of his favorite whiskey, tipping it back to relish in the burn down his throat. With a growl, he poured a second and turned to drop into the chair as he fought back frustration. His appointment with his divorce attorney hadn’t gone as well as he hoped.

Who would have thought after nearly six years of marriage that he would wind up in divorce court all because of his Alpha? Doctor Ben Solo, a tenured professor of Advanced Literature, was working to fight back the rage he felt building in his chest as he thought back to the scene he walked in on not even a month ago.

Ben had arrived home early, skipping out of a budget meeting in favor of joining his wife for a long overdue evening alone. They had been distant for a while, spending more time apart than together. He had walked through the front door, slightly annoyed to find it unlocked and moved through the house calling for Bazine.

As he walked down the hall, he felt a ripple of unease, hearing faint noises coming from behind the closed bedroom door. Ben stopped, his hand on the knob when he caught the scent of someone else and, with a growl, threw the door wide open. He stopped in shock, his mouth dropping open as he took in the scene spread out on his own bed.

Ben took in the sight of his friend Poe, a fellow professor sprawled out on his bed, Bazine bouncing on his cock with a throaty moan. He knew, no, more like felt the moment that they realized he was there, shock and fear flooding the room creating a horrid smell. Bazine shrieked, ripping the blanket up to cover herself as she scrambled off the bed. Poe hadn’t been quite as smart, the smaller man just shifting to sit against the headboard with an amused smirk on his face.

“What in the name of fuck is going on here?” Ben grounded out, his jaw clenched while he struggled to keep his fists from raining down on Poe.

Bazine hastily tossed a robe over her body, her movements jerky as she turned. “Why are you home already Ben? You told me that you weren’t going to be home until much later tonight,” she asked her voice dripping with irritation.

Ben cocked a brow as he stared down at his wife, his heart pounding angrily. “Well pardon the fuck out of me for hoping to surprise my wife with a little alone time,” he spat out. “I guess I should apologize for interrupting you or are you going to tell me that this isn’t what it looks like?”

Bazine just rolled her eyes, her mouth turning slowly into a smirk. “Oh, c’mon Ben, surely even you can understand what’s happening. I’ve been telling you for months that I wasn’t happy and I couldn’t handle all of your Alpha”.

“All of my Alpha? For Christ’s sake, did you think I was an Omega when you married me? I know you’re a Beta and you’re scent blind but you knew what you were signing up for. Six years...six fucking years. How long has this been going on?” Ben snarled. He began to pace, too strung out on adrenaline and anger to stand in one place for too long.

He whipped around harshly, “And you,” he growled pointing a finger in Poe’s direction, stomping his way over to stand in front of him, “Get the fuck out of my house!”

Poe just tilted his head back and laughed, too amused by the whole situation. Ben clearly was blind, Bazine never loved him. All she wanted was the money and a secure check coming in every week. As long as he continued to pamper her and grant her the lifestyle she wanted then she would stay. The fact that Ben worked longer hours because of his tenure was just an added bonus.

“Do you find this whole fucking thing funny? You’re fucking my wife. Wait until I get you alone. I’m going to fucking kill...” Ben was cut off by a hand being held up.

“Relax, dude. Consider me gone, never have to see me again,” Poe sauntered over to where his clothes were strewn across the floor and dressed as quickly as possible. Before walking out of their bedroom, he looked back and tossed one last sarcastic remark over his shoulder, “It was fun while it lasted Baz, thanks.”

Ben threw his fist at the object closest to him, his hand going straight through the wall. He pulled it back and stared at the little trickles of blood flowing from his knuckles. He looked up at Bazine and could feel a maniacal grin spreading across his face. “You know what, how about you get the fuck out too and follow your boyfriend home?”

“Ummm, yeah...I would love that but I really don’t have the room right now plus work you know...sorry Baz,” Poe stuttered out. He wasn’t looking for love, just a fuck. No way was he going to be stuck with her money hungry ass. He left the house without another glance back.

“Ben, honey, come on. We can get past this, no? Don’t you love me?” Bazine asked, trying to sound sweet and innocent but she wasn’t going to make him feel guilty, this was all her doing. She stepped up to him and traced one finger along his scent gland, running her nail gently across. The scent of her arousal still hung in the air and what once turned him on now made him nauseous.

“I thought I loved you but now I can’t stand the sight of you. Pack your bags and get out of my house.”

 

* * *

 

Ben set his glass down on his desk and sighed. He didn’t have the time to dwell on this right now. His hands were shaking and a cold sweat coated his skin. He was a quarter of the way through the semester and he had papers to grade and the stress from that alone was enough. ‘Not that this distraction would be much better,’ he cringed inwardly.

There was never a bell curve for his class this term, it was they either did spectacularly or they failed. There was one student in particular that stood out to him, Rey. In discussion she was on point, smart and witty, and could debate with the best of them. Once it came to putting thoughts down onto paper however she failed...miserably.

 

* * *

 

Rey moved across the cold quad, her steps tired as she made her way to Dr. Solo’s office. She knew that she was falling behind in the written work, she was just having such trouble getting her thoughts down on paper. After this last test, he had pulled her to the side.

“Miss Johnson, a word?” he had asked, handing back her paper. “I’d like to set up an appointment this week during office hours. I’m afraid that we need to discuss your grades going forward if you hope to pass this course”.

Rey struggled against the lump in her throat as she looked up into his face, his eyes dark with concern. “Yes sir,” she whispered the tears filling her eyes to her horror.

Ben felt his own throat tighten as her pheromones spiked around him, her Omega scent soft and sweet, filling his senses. “Miss Johnson, please. There’s no need to get upset, we’ll work together to get you back to where you need to be. Come by my office this afternoon, I have an appointment at three o’clock, but I can be back by 4:30 so that we can chat. Is that ok with you?”

Rey sniffled back the tears and cleared her throat, her face flushing with embarrassment. “Yes, yes Dr. Solo, I’ll be there” she murmured, turning to leave. As she walked away, she couldn’t help but glance over her shoulder to see him still standing there, eyes on her. For the briefest moment, she could scent his Alpha, deep and dark on her tongue. She felt the moment that her Omega scented him, felt the warmth spreading through her body.

She found herself hesitating outside his door, her nerves getting the best of her. She had been on her feet most of the morning, working the morning shift at the very busy café on campus. Add that to her missed lunch, emotional deluge, and her test scores, she just wasn’t sure that she would get through the meeting. ‘C’mon Rey! Suck it up and get it over with’ she told herself. With a deep breath, she raised her hand to knock lightly. At his call, she opened the door to step into his office.

Ben stood and welcomed her in, offering her the chair next to his in front of the window. Over time, as a professor, he found that most students felt more comfortable when they weren’t in front of a desk. As an Alpha, it was easy enough to intimidate so he found alternative methods to his counseling sessions. He took the folder from his desk with her file, sitting in the chair across from her. He rolled his neck, her scent wafting across the room to him.

“Miss Johnson, in looking over your file, I believe the core problem of the low grade is stemming from the written work required. Your discussion in class and even your teamwork scores are high. In fact, the quiz scores are some of the highest in the class. Tell me about your written work, the essay’s and the paper that you’re working on. What is your method? How much time are you putting into it?” Ben asked, his voice low.

Rey found herself staring at his lips as he spoke, her eyes taking in the fullness. She realized with a start that he had stopped speaking and felt the flush rise over her chest and face. “I’m, I’m - uh - sorry Dr. Solo. I worked a double shift last night and then had the opening shift this morning and I’m a little spacey right now. Umm, well, I try to set aside a few hours each day to work on assignments and my manager is usually pretty good about keeping me off doubles but we’ve been down a waitress and...” she broke off abruptly as she realized that she was babbling.

“Sorry,” she said, her smile weak as she drew in a deep breath.

“I understand that you’re working as well as going to school, but this being a core class for your graduation I would recommend that you cut back your hours some so that you can focus on the assignments at hand,” he commented.

Rey felt her breath hitch as she spoke, “I can’t Dr. Solo! I can’t afford not to work. And if I can’t pass the class, I could lose my scholarship money. I’m only here on a student visa! I can’t afford to lose the scholarship...” she broke off with a cry, her tears flowing. She threw her hands up over her face as everything came crashing down on her shoulders, overwhelming her.

Ben watched in horror as she collapsed back into the chair, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed into her hands. Female tears never bothered him, over the years she wasn’t the first co-ed to cry in front of him. This was totally different; her Omega pheromones were spiking wildly around him. His Alpha reared to the surface, demanding that he soothe her Omega. He stood quickly, dashing across his office to grab tissues from the shelf and a small bottle of water from the fridge. He moved back across the room, offering the tissues as he murmured soothingly to her.

Rey was beyond mortified, sitting in her professor's office a sobbing mess. Her whimpers quieted as she felt his hand, hot and heavy rubbing soft soothing circles over her back while she cried. She took a deep breath, her senses filling with the rich Alpha scent swirling around her. Her tears stopped as his scent wrapped around her, her body responding to his touch.

Ben felt her body calming under his hand, her scent regulating again as it leveled out. His own face flushed as he felt her head angle towards him, her scent gland flushed and pink. Biting his lip, he stood again taking a moment to get his own water and compose himself.

Rey stiffened when she realized what she did, her Omega posturing for the Alpha whose scent was so good, wanting to please him. She watched him walk away and quickly drank for her own bottle hoping to settle herself. She waited anxiously while he sat in front of her again on the chair. “Dr. Solo, I...uh,” she stumbled.

“Miss Johnson, it’s alright. Really. Tell me about your situation” he asked kindly.

Rey wiped her tears while she figured out where to start. “I’ve been in the states for a few years now on my student visa. Up until this year, my scholarship covered everything including my housing. Somehow this year, I was short by almost $8500 and I had to get a job to make the payments on housing and food. I work full time, but it’s starting to eat up my time for studying. The last essay that I turned in was so rough because I fell asleep at the desk and didn’t get a chance to proofread,” she confessed.

Ben struggled against his Alpha, his hands aching to sweep her into his arms and soothe her properly. His jaw ached from clenching too tightly, her scent driving him wild. He felt distracted as his eyes kept wandering to her neck, the scent gland pink and pretty. He groaned inwardly as she spoke and glanced down at his watch.

“Miss Johnson, why don’t you give me a day or so to think about what we can do to get you on track. I don’t want to add to your burden, but we need to figure out a way to improve the writing scores to make sure we get your grade up.”

Rey stood with him as he moved to the door, her face still pink and flushed from crying. “Thank you, Dr. Solo. I’ll do whatever you need me to do to get my grade back up.”

Ben struggled as her words triggered his Alpha brain, the Omega in front of him trying to please him. He felt the blood flow to his cock as he turned from her and grabbed her coat, helping her shrug it on. Suddenly, the room felt too small as he reached for the door to open it and she turned into him. They both froze, her eyes shooting up to his face as his scent again spiked. His jaw clenched again as he looked down at her with half-lidded eyes and spoke.

“Miss Johnson, I should remind you that it is University policy for unmated Omega’s be on suppressants at all times”, his voice gruff. Rey shuddered out a breath as her eyes locked on his tongue, sweeping out to run over his bottom lip.

“I am, Sir. Always” she said, quietly.

Ben gripped the door handle tightly, his knuckles whitening as he closed his eyes. ‘If this is her on suppressants, she must smell incredible without them’ he thought wildly. He opened his eyes, willing his body not to react as he nodded. “Alright, then Miss Johnson. I’ll speak to you after class on Monday when I have a better idea of what I can do for you”. He opened the door and stepped to the side, watching as she walked down the hallway and out of site.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See...we didn't make you wait too long ;) hope you all like it - BeniciHOE

 

* * *

 

Ben frantically rushed home after his meeting with Rey. God, she smelled so fucking good. He could still smell her, the scent of uncharted, unclaimed Omega lingering around him fogging up his senses. The minute he entered his room he began to strip down. A line of clothes followed him into the bathroom as he turned the water on as hot as it would go.  

He stood with his back to the warm water as he worked his fist over his erection. Hearing Rey tell him she would do anything to improve her grade had a litany of dirty fantasies run through his mind. All Ben could think about was what Rey would look like with her mouth stuffed full of his cock.  

One year...one whole year of no intimacy whatsoever. He would fucking do anything to get just a taste of her, her lips, those perfect tits and he was sure, the perfect rosy nipples topping them off. Ben was so close to the edge already that he knew this wouldn’t last long. He imagined his mouth centered on her left nipple as took it into his mouth and began to lick and circle his tongue around it. His fingers would work on her right nipple as Rey held his head tight against her breast. She would tell her Alpha how good his mouth felt on her. 

Finally, Rey would moan and pull his head up to kiss him, shoving her tongue into his mouth and pressing her entire body against him. His little Omega would feel his cock pushing against her belly. 

 _"I was thinking about you earlier today Ben. Would you like me to tell you about it?”_ imaginary Rey purred in his mind.   _"Don't look away. I want to watch you Ben. I want to see you jerking off to me; your student."_  

Ben’s body flushed with arousal, the spread of warmth starting at his chest and fanning out as he slipped his hand over his cock. Rey’s voice, her scent, had that effect on him.  

In his mind, he could see himself turn towards her. Her pretty pink mouth open and inviting. Ben would tell her to undress for him slowly, turn around and drag her pants down until her perfect ass and panty covered pussy was in view. The long length of her golden legs bared to him as he imagined them wrapped around his waist. He was salivating at the thought of what she would look like stuffed full of his cock, his knot. 

“Rey,” he moaned.  “Fuck Omega, yes, I wanna fuck you so bad,” he rasped, tightening his fist down on his length. This Omega was pure sex, everything she did or said made his cock hard and made him want more and need more of her body. 

The Omega’s voice had grown dark in his mind,  _“What do you think about panties, Ben? Me on my knees in front of you between your spread thighs while you sit on the edge of the bed. I would be wearing nothing but a black lace thong_ _.”_  

Oh, fuck.  

Ben dreamily ran his thumb in a circle over the head of his cock before stroking down the length twice, making a shiver run down his spine. 

And Rey kept talking.  _“I’d beg you to let me touch myself as my pussy drenched the lace with my slick, getting it filthy. I’d be gagging for you, for your cock Ben but you would refuse to let my hands anywhere near my cunt. You would walk around me, grab my wrists, and handcuff them together. I’d be so desperate, Sir.”_  

Rey's voice was an absolute sin when he imagined it like this. Ben loved it, wished he could hear it for real. Twisting his grip around his length, Ben trembled despite the hot water pouring down on him. 

“Rey, Omega, come on, please,” He didn’t realize he was begging aloud, the fantasy too heady. Still, he needed the Rey in his mind to give him more. 

 _“That’s what I would say. I would beg you to let me at least taste you but that might be distracting for you so you’d end up gagging me.  If I was good, perhaps you’d use your cock to silence me. I want to taste you so bad Dr. Solo.”_  

The wet sound of skin on skin and the thrum of his heart pounding in his ears were the only things Ben heard. 

 _“... And if I wasn’t good, I’d make sure you choose a nice gag to shove into my mouth to keep_ _me_ _from talking back, one that would make my jaw ache. You’d tighten the straps around my head to hold it in place. I’m such a slut, Ben._ _Your_ _little_ _Omega_ _slut.  I would let you do whatever you wanted._ ” 

That voice almost tipped him over the edge. His hand was flying over his cock now, close, so close. 

Ben almost answered, almost, but all that came out was moan after moan. He could feel the tension taking root in his stomach, just behind his navel, and, fuck, he needed more. He reached his free hand behind himself to tease one finger against himself, just circling his hole lightly. Just because he was an Alpha didn’t mean that he didn’t like to be played with, teased. He leaned against the cool tile, left shoulder to the wall and continued. 

“More.  Fuck, I need more.” he hissed.  

 _“Can you picture it Ben?”_  and, oh ... oh, God,  _“Me in my tiny black panties that barely cover my dripping cunt, slick running down my thighs, wrists in handcuffs, and my mouth stretched wide open with that gag stuffed inside? All for you, Alpha,”_  not-Rey whispered filthily in his ear. Ben was slumped now, eyes falling shut, letting himself enjoy the long, hard pulls on his erection and the--God--the sound of Rey’s perfect voice.  

Another moan erupted from his chest as his hand started to twist over the head, pushing him right to the edge. He was becoming too desperate and halted his movements.  Right foot coming up to rest on the edge of the tub, he circled his hole with one finger doused in conditioner. 

Moving his hand down his body again, he pushed his fingertip back against his tight entrance. Ben breathed in, starting to sink it into the first knuckle as his other hand resumed sliding along his cock. The fantasy shifted, Ben imagined Rey above him now, his hands wrapped around her slim waist as she rode him for all he was worth. 

He’d control that too.  Even with his cock pounding her pussy he’d have his hand wrapped around her throat, demanding she come first then maybe… just maybe… he’d knot her. 

He stopped teasing his cock for a second to roll his nipples between his fingers, his hands taking on Rey’s role in his wanton imagination. Fantasy Rey did not let up on his chest, pinching and then soothing, over and over again as little gasps and moans spilled from Ben’s lips. By now his whole finger was penetrating him as far as it was able to go and when he felt he was ready for it, he added a second finger to join the first and gasped, loving the feeling of being stretched. Ben whimpered as the pleasure built up inside of him.  

It all was becoming unbearable, his abdominal muscles contracting as his hips rolled down against his own fingers. It didn't take more than a couple of teasing plucks at his nipples before he became impatient and impaled himself on his own fingers as his other hand pumped furiously on his cock. His orgasm was fast approaching and he knew he didn’t try to hold back any longer. He could feel his knot swelling and he withdrew his fingers to wrap his hand around it, imagining it was Rey’s cunt tightening around him. 

The minute he felt the crest of his orgasm crash down on him he opened his eyes and moaned out her name.  Streams of his pearly white seed landed on the bottom of the tub, his body shivering violently with the force. He slowly withdrew his fingers from his body, soaped up one last time and got out before the water ran cold. 

 

* * *

 

Rey grabbed her vibrator wondering if Dr. Solo thought of her while he touched himself, her Omega preening over the thought. She allowed her hand to caress her skin and awaken her yearning as he would, her fingers trailing across her body. Feeling her nipples stiffen Rey tweaked first one and then the other, thrilling at the jolt of pleasure that shot through her. She thought of nothing else but him as her clit started to pulse and ache. In her mind Ben was directing her on what to do, that dark sinful voice commanding her… 

 _'Ahhh, Rey, my_ _Omega_ , _you look so fucking good,' Ben sighed. 'Spread your legs. Show me how wet I make you.'_  

Without relenting, she stretched her legs wide so she could rub and massage her cunt, just the lips to tease, every few seconds just a brush against her clit. At first, the touch of her fingers directly onto her pussy, it’s a teasing welcome relief that quickly warms to that of insistent pleasure. But the feeling continues to arouse her further as she slid her fingers down her clit, letting them delve inside, burying them as far as she could reach trying to reach that spot that only he could. 

 _'Tease yourself. Show your Alpha how you turn yourself on...slowly. I want to see you on the edge of losing control.'_  

Rey reached over to grab her vibrator lying next to her on the bed as she slowly moved her right hand down to her pussy once more, soaked with slick just from thinking about Ben. She turned the vibrator on with her index finger and thumb, already making slow circles around her clit when the smooth buzzing makes contact and she lets out a sigh she didn’t realize she was holding. 

 _'Tell me how it feels' Ben urges_. 

“Dr. Solo, please, I want you. I want you to fuck me...mmmm fuck…you feel so fucking good. I want your knot!” 

The slow, wide circles gradually become faster, smaller, and her breathing follows suit. Heart beating, fluttering, in her chest. Eyes closed, she continues the faster, smaller circles, bending her knees sometimes and moving her hips in a rhythm that doesn’t seem to make sense but feels just right, and oh - it makes sense to her. 

“Oh God, yes! Professor, just like that..mmmm yeah keep doing that...” 

Rey was dripping wet, a wet spot beneath her on the bed now as she began to ease the tip of the vibrator inside, groaning at the stretch. She pretends it’s him between her legs, setting the pace, that strangely perfect rhythm. She can feel the length of him, imaginary but vivid and true, pushing her into the bed. She’s never had an Alpha’s cock inside of her, she bets he’s huge and would stretch her deliciously.  

“Yes, Ben! Fuck me harder please Alpha, I’ve been such a good girl for you, let me come!” 

Rey pictured Ben in his office just hours before fantasizing about him bending her over the desk and fucking her; he could take whatever he wanted. She imagined him at home in bed clenching and unclenching his fists, his arms rigid at his sides as he fought the need to stroke his hard cock. That thought was such a turn on that she’s not sure she can hold out much longer. This vision of Ben, the Alpha that she wanted so badly, that stirred up so many different feelings in her, this feeling of him hard and rough but tender in a way that Rey thinks he would be, is all she needs and suddenly she is coming. 

She rides the tidal wave of her orgasm full and strong, and in her mind, he is coming too, right there, within her filling her up to the brim and stretching her out on his knot. Breathing ragged, legs weak, arms shaking, nipples still taut and clit still throbbing. Her lips curl into a sated half-smile. She would do anything for that grade. 

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

                                                             

* * *

 

 

Ben tapped his pen in repetition on the desk and then brought it up to his mouth to hold between his teeth. He anxiously raked his fingers through his hair and then checked his watch again. He had emailed Rey to come to him during office hours so they can come to an agreement about how she was going to handle her grade. Ben knew this was going to be a bad idea, she was such a temptation as it was but as a professional, he didn’t want to see her fail.

However, she was late. He was almost going to give up on waiting and go home until he could hear heavy footsteps coming down the hall at a fast pace. They stopped at his door and he waited with bated breath wondering if it was his Omega.  _Wait, what? She is not my Omega_ , he thought ruefully. 

His door opened with a whoosh, almost banging against the wall, and in stepped a very disheveled Rey, her hands full of papers and books sticking out at all off angles like she had dropped it recently and was unable to right them in her hast to pick them up. Her hair was falling out of her buns, strands framing her face as she used her one free hand to try and sweep them behind her ears. 

“I’m so s-sorry I’m late, Dr. Solo. I just ran here from work,” Rey explained, heaving in lungful's of air, looking down, and toeing the floor with her converse. 

“I’ll let it slide this time but please try and be more punctual,” he gestured to the seat in front of him and she made her way over to sit down, dropping her things in a pile on the floor.

“I’ll just get right to it Ms. Johnson, I am prepared to offer you private tutoring lessons in order to help you get your grade up. I know things are tight when it comes to time and money but at this point, you have no choice but to agree. It would be three times per week, one hour each, here in my office,” he explained. “Is there a time that works for you? It could be after my office hours if you’d like. I’d be willing to stay.”

Rey was too busy staring at his mouth, the way his full lips wrapped around the vowels. She heard private sessions once a week and that was it.

“Rey!” He leaned forward in his chair to get her attention which was the wrong move on his part but his senses were assaulted with the tantalizing scent of her.

“What? Oh, sorry, yes, I can do that Dr. Solo. I just may run late every once in a while, from one of my jobs. If you want, I can text you? To let you know where I’m at,” she asked handing over her phone to him.

Ben was reluctant, unsure of that being the right thing to do.  It was pushing the boundaries of professional he knew, but his Alpha was screaming at him to do it.  He quickly entered his information into her phone, listing himself simply as Ben.  Handing it back to her, he eased back in his chair seeking a little distance between himself and her mouth-watering scent.   

“Let’s go ahead and have a quick session now, I’d like to give you a few pointers and help you re-work your essay from this week for a regrade,” he mentioned, pulling her latest essay out complete with markings.

Rey took the paper nervously glancing at the amount of red she saw on the paper.  Looking up in distress, she couldn’t help but notice his pupils dilate as her scent spiked around her.   

“It’s OK Rey,” he worked out from his clenched jaw.  “We’re going to work on getting this up to a better grade together, just take notes and we’ll get through it”.

She visibly relaxed, her scent calming as she huffed out a breath with a nod and picked up her pen.  For nearly an hour they worked quietly, Rey focused intently on his instruction. She asked a lot of questions, obviously far more comfortable with him one on one than in the classroom.  Each time that he praised her for her insightful question, she felt her Omega preen.   _‘He’s pleased.  You’ve pleased your Alpha’._

It was only the incoming alert of a text message that broke them of their concentration.  Ben dragged his phone from his pocket as he stood and stretched.  As he read the incoming message, he felt the tension fill his body, the anger flowing while he read the snarky message from his soon-to-be ex-wife.  

He stalked the floor, his stride wide in his anger and his footsteps heavy.  Pausing in front of the window he pounded out a terse reply to her before throwing his phone to the couch in disgust.   He could feel Rey’s gaze on his back as he looked out the window struggling to calm himself.

Rey worried her bottom lip with her teeth, her Omega screaming at her to help calm her Alpha.  ‘ _Wait, wait_ _,_ _he’s not my Alpha’_ she told herself, but as she watched him pacing almost violently, she couldn’t help but stand.  As she got closer to him, his scent overwhelming her in its dark and primal richness.  She could almost taste him on her tongue it was so strong.  She stepped closer to him, his hand shaking as she placed it gently on his arm.

“Dr. Solo?  I uh, is everything...I mean are you OK?” she asked, her voice low and soothing.

Ben felt his jaw loosen as her sweet scent surrounded him, the warmth of her hand small and comforting on his arm. He turned slightly to look down on her, her eyes wide on his.  “I’m fine Rey, just an unpleasant person determined to make my life hell.”

She nodded in understanding, her hand moving up and down his arm as she soothed him.   As he spoke, she found herself moving closer and closer to him their bodies nearly touching now. 

Ben felt no tension in his body as her Omega soothed his Alpha, her scent swirling in his senses.  He could feel his cock twitching beneath his pants, his body reacting to her presence.  He couldn’t help himself as his hand came up to touch her face lightly, groaning when she tipped her face against his hand nuzzling against him.  He knew every bit of this was wrong as her teacher but he couldn’t stop his Alpha from reacting to the Omega in front of him.

Rey swayed against him as his hand slid down over her face to cup her neck, her gland pulsing in her neck.  “Alpha,” she whispered as his hot hand closed over her with a light squeeze, her eyes shooting up to his.

Ben stared down into her face, the freckles dusting across her nose catching his eye. He watched in agony as her tongue darted out to sweep across her lips, no doubt tasting the rich scent of his Alpha. He tried pulling away from her, trying to create distance so that he could think clearly but as he pulled his hand from her neck, she whimpered low in her throat.  Ben could see the hurt in her eyes as he pulled away from her.   Her distress caused him a physical ache as her scent fluctuated.  ‘ _Your Omega needs you, soothe her, make her smile again_ _,_ _’_ his Alpha raged at him.  

“Rey,” he whispered, his voice raw with need. “I can’t...we can’t do this,” he ground out as he moved across the room from her.

Rey wrapped her arms around herself, the hurt clear on her face and in her scent.   “Why?” she challenged.  “Why can’t we?  We’re both adults, we aren’t hurting anyone.  You can always have one of the TA’s grade my paper. There isn’t anything that says we can’t do this.”

Ben growled in frustration as he stormed around his office.   “I’m your teacher Rey! It’s not ethical and...my life is complicated right now,” he spit out.

Rey swallowed back a moan at the spike in his scent, the scent rich around her. “Complicated?  So is mine,” she argued back as she stepped closer to him.  “I’ve never, ever felt this way around another Alpha.  This doesn’t just happen,” she murmured, her hand once again reaching out to touch him. 

 “I’ve been on suppressants for years, I haven’t had a heat since I presented and yet I can feel my body gearing up to a heat even on them. It has to be because my Omega is a match to your Alpha,” she told him boldly.

Ben struggled to find the words when her hands slid up his arms to lay gently on his neck, his own gland pulsing under her hand. He trembled at her touch, his Alpha screaming for her and with a growl yanked her to him. He saw her eyes light triumphantly as he bent to take her lips fiercely, his tongue tangling against her own.   

Rey moaned at the sensation and the taste of him against her tongue. She felt herself being lifted to her toes as he all but devoured her, his hands moving over her body.  Her heart pounding, she anchored her hands into his hair, tipping her head while he moved down over her neck to drag his tongue over her gland.

“And what the fuck is going on here Ben?” a shrill voice demanded from behind them.

They jerked apart at the sound of the door slamming, Ben shifting Rey behind him.  “I told you not to come here Baz,” he ground out. 

Baz arched her manicured eyebrow, stepping to the side for a better view of Rey.  “I can see why.  So, it looks like you have a little side piece hmmm Ben?  And here I thought you valued the sanctity of marriage.  Or did your Alpha finally need to let loose with a Rut?”

Rey stepped back from Ben in horror.  “You’re married?” she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.   

Baz smirked as she walked closer to waggle her fingers in Rey’s face.  “Oh yes sweetie, he’s married to me.   Let me guess...you’re an Omega, getting ready for a heat and he just offered to be your Alpha knot?”

Ben growled as he advanced on Baz, his face thunderous in his anger.  “That’s not what happened you witch...” he started, turning back to Rey.  He felt his Alpha screaming at the tears flowing down her face, her scent wild in distress.   

“Rey it’s not true,” he told her, reaching for her.

“She’s not your wife?” Rey asked, her eyes watery.

Ben swore as he tried to explain. “Technically, yes.   We are married, but...” he broke off as Rey reared back and slapped his face.  “Damnit Rey, wait...” he tried again.

She jerked out of his grasp, turning to grab her things.   “I can’t believe I did this,” she muttered to herself as she stormed towards the door.   “Fuck you Ben!” she shouted turning the handle on the door.  “You’re lucky that I don’t report you to the Dean for this,” she spat angrily.

Ben grabbed her by the arm, yanking her to face him.   “We’re not done yet,” he growled out, his voice low and dangerous.  “Don’t forget Omega, I wasn’t alone in this,” he told her.   

Rey pushed against him, ripping her arm out of his grasp.   “We’re done Alpha,” she responded, her voice thick with tears as she walked out of his office. 

 

* * *

 


End file.
